Little Hope
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Tak banyak yang Sasuke pinta. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah peri musim seminya itu akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sampai kapanpun ia rela menunggu sampai saat itu tiba/RnR


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Little Hope*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

Dulu, ceriamu selalu menemani hari-hariku…

Dulu, tawamu tak pernah sirna…

Sampai waktu bergerak dan membawamu dalam permainannya…

Kau berubah

Tak seceria dulu…

Tak seperti dulu…

Kau berubah…

Menjadi seperti boneka…

Tanpa jiwa yang termangu di kursi roda

.

.

Tap-tap-tap!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, tangan besarmu tetap diam di kenop pintu. Dari sini kau mampu melihatnya yang tengah terduduk diam tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sosok manis bersurai merah muda itu menatap kosong pada jendela balkon. Angin bertiup pelan menyibak dan menarik tirai-tirai gorden untuk menari-nari dan sesekali membelai sosok gadis yang sejak dulu tak pernah bisa kau tinggalkan.

Kau selalu kembali ke sini, tuk sekedar membelai dan merawat gadis itu. Walau cemooh dan kata usir terus terucap dari bibir setiap sanak keluarga ataupun tiap orang yang mengenal gadis itu tiap kau kembali ke sini, kembali ke sisinya.

Kau tak pernah gentar, kau tak pernah jera maupun bosan. Karena itu kau kembali… dan kembali lagi masuk ke dalam sisi gadis itu.

Gadis dengan surai musim semi itu adalah Haruno Sakura, sahabatmu, yang kau hianati hanya dalam satu waktu. Entah telah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Sakura, gadis kecilmu tak pernah kembali seperti dulu. Ia hanya diam, dan diam, tak berucap apapun bahkan melakukan apapun. Sakura hanya termangu di atas kursi roda dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seolah mati, namun jantungnya tetap berdetak, nafasnya tetap tertiup dan dadanya terus bergerak naik turun dengan pelan memberikan bukti bahwa dia masih hidup.

Klorofil indahnya tak pernah lagi berbinar, hanyalah mendung kelabu yang tampak tiap kau menatap sepasang iris indahnya itu.

Kau kembali merenung, andai saja waktu itu dapat terulang…

Kau belai dengan lembut sisi pipi Sakura yang kian hari kian mengurus. Sakura tak pernah membuka mulut, tuk sekedar berkata ataupun menelan sesedok pun makanan. karena itu dengan penuh terpaksa tubuhnya harus disuplay nutrisi melalui sebatang jarum infuse yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang menancap di pergelangannya.

"Sakura?" kau memanggil gadis kecilmu itu dengan nada lembut, namun ia tak menjawab, ia tak juga bergerak hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Maafkan aku…" kau kembali menunduk dalam rasa bersalahmu. Ini entah yang berapa. Biarkan waktulah yang menghitung satu demi satu kepingan waktu yang telah kau habiskan hanya untuk bersamanya, menjaganya.

Mungkin sekali lagi kau akan kembali memanggil dan menyuarakan segala keluh kesah mu dan hari-harimu yang kau lewati. Kau tahu, di balik sikap diamnya itu Sakura kan terus mendengarkan segala tutur yang tercipta dari bibirmu. Sakura tak pernah merespon, tapi, kau tetap lega. Setidaknya ada dia di sana, di sisimu.

"Ne, hari ini Akamaru melahirkan lagi… kau tahu? Kiba sangat senang sekali… " kau terus bercerita tanpa lelah. Tak perduli walau gadis di hadapanmu kini takkan merespon apapun.

Kau kembali diam, dengan nanar kau sibak surai panjang milik Sakura. gadis itu tetap dengan kelabu yang menyelimuti klorofilnya. Kau menghela nafas, sekali lagi rasa sesak menyusup dalam sanubarinya. Ia malahan menerawang kepada sosok dengan wajah ayu itu.

.

.

Kau ingat waktu itu, saat usiamu dan usia gadis pinky itu masih belia. Masih belum mengenal kata cinta, derita, dan bahagia. Kalian selalu bermain bersama.

Waktu itu menjadi awal pertemuan kalian, di musim semi di bawah guyuran sakura-sakura merah muda dan tarian sang angin. Kau ingat saat itu kau berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah menuju rumahmu. Kau memilih jalan memutar, walau lebih jauh tapi kau tahu di sekeliling jalan itu terdapat berderet-deret pohon sakura yang sangat banyak. Dan ketika kau belia kau sangat-sangat menyukai bunga sakura. ketika kau berlarian dengan langkah pelan di sepanjang jajaran pohon cherry blossom itu. kau melihat sesosok siulet yang tengah duduk termangu di jalan setapak yang juga kau pijak. Kau terpana, kala surai-surai merahmuda milik sosok itu berkibar tertiup angin.

Apakah dia peri? Peri yang selalu kau dengar dari cerita dongeng pengantar tidur milik ibumu, yang selalu kau bayangkan setiap malam dan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap dalam buaian mimpi?

Kau termangu, kala dapat kau tangkap bertetes-tetes liquid bening yang meluncur bebas dari sepasang manik indahnya yang serupa hijaunya hutan. Kau kembali terdiam, dan kau coba tuk mendekati sosok peri musim semi itu.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu kepada sosok itu. ia mendongak, menatapmu dengan sepasang klorofil indahnya yang berkaca-kaca. Seketika kau berhenti bernapas.

"Apakah kau… peri?" tanyamu ragu. Gadis kecil itu terbelalak sampai kemudian sebuah kikikan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hihi, bukan… aku bukan peri. Aku manusia, sama seperti kau…" ucap gadis itu. kau terdiam, menelan kekecewaan. Namun kau kembali membuka bibirmu ketika gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyamu. Gadis kecil itu terdiam, senyumnya luruh, ia menunduk kembali lalu mendongak dan kembali tersenyum kepadamu. Namun kau tahu, senyum itu hanyalah kepura-puraan.

"A… teman-teman menjauhiku karena rambutku aneh…" ujar gadis itu dengan nada sedih. Kau mengangkat alismu, tangan mungilmu meraih surainya yang melambai berulang-ulang.

"Rambutmu tidak aneh, tapi… rambutmu indah… kamu seperti peri!" katamu. Gadis kecil itu terpana, ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah yang menjalar di pipinya, sampai ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap manikmu.

"Terima kasih… kamu orang pertama yang bilang kalau rambutku indah. Aku senang!" ia tersenyum tulus. Kau mengangguk dan mengulurkan tanganmu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Kau?"

Gadis kecil itu kembali terpana namun senyum cerah mengembang di bibirnya, "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis itu dengan nada ceria. Kau tersenyum tipis dan mengandeng tangan mungilnya ke sisimu. Kau dan dia adalah sepasang teman baru. Dan kau mengirinya pulang, melewati jajaran pohon sakura itu.

.

.

Kau tersentak, ketika sadar kantuk telah membawamu kedalam memori lama yang dulu pernah kau kubur. Memori itu bangkit kembali, dan perlahan kau beringsut kepada sosok gadis yang masih terpaku di atas kursi rodanya. Kau menatap cahaya mentari yang menerobos tirai-tirai tipi situ. Ah, kau baru sadar, hari telah beranjak sore. Dengan cekatan pula kau hampiri sosok gadis musim semi itu. perlahan dengan lembut kau bawa dia menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan lembut kau lepas segala kain yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Dengan telaten pula tangan besarmu mengusap kulitnya dari segala kotoran yang mungkin saja ada. Kau terus berada di sisinya sampai saat ini, kau tahu tubuh gadis dalam pangkuan dan rengkuhanmu itu terasa hangat. Dia hidup, dia bernafas tapi ia tak bergerak seolah jiwanya telah pergi sejak lama. Meninggalkan raga yang terus bertahan hidup.

Kau kembali menangis, dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Gadis kecilmu tetap diam, terkulai dalam rengkuhmu. Kau tanpa lelah terus di sisinya, memberinya kasih, berharap suatu hari gadis itu akan bergerak dan menyambut segala penantianmu. Mengulum senyum yang menyejukkan jiwamu.

Kau kembali terdiam, ketika sebuah memori lain mampir dalam anganmu.

.

.

Sang mentari tengah tergelincir menuju barat, rindang hembus musim gugur membawa sejuknya dingin ke segala penjuru. Di sela-sela gaung dan gema bel sekolah yang menandakan usainya kelas hari ini. sosok-sosok dengan balutan sailor abu-abu dan jas hitam itu mulai menyebar sejak keluar dari gerbang utama sekolah.

Kau melangkah cepat menghiraukan panggilan sosok yang berlarian tergesa di belakangmu. Kau menampik tangan mungilnya tiap tangan mungil itu berhasil meraihmu. Kau dorong dia, kau tampar dia. Kau menyakitinya, tapi kau tak perduli akan hal itu. kau ingat alasan utama kenapa sekarang kau begitu murka kepadanya.

Dia, peri musim semimu-dulu-. Baru saja mengagalkan satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk meraih beasiswa. Jika saja gadis musim semi itu tak menumpahkan air di atas map rapi yang telah kau siapkan dengan susah payah mungkin saja sekarang kau dapat tersenyum bahagia setelah cita-citamu dapat tercapai.

Sayangnya, takdir tak berkata demikian. Dan karena itulah, kau membenci gadis musim semi itu. inilah yang terakhir kalinya dan kau sekarang muak untuk kembali bertatap muka dengannya. Kau berlalu tak mengubris gadis kecilmu yang tengah berlari-lari untuk menyamakan langkahnya denganmu.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun! Aku benar-benar minta ma-" Sakura menyentuh bahumu dengan tergesa, setelah berlari jauh untuk menyusulmu. Kau kembali menampik tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" kau mendorongnya tubuh mungilnya. Menghempaskannya ke sisi aspal jalan. Sakura mengaduh dan kau kembali berteriak marah dengan picingan benci, "enyah dari hidupku! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!" kau memakinya. Sakura terpana, pupilnya membulat dengan sempurna. Kata-katamu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

Sakura mematung, kau bisa melihat maniknya berkaca-kaca. Namun kau tak perduli dan berbalik pergi sampai sebuah decitan keras disusul dengan suara benturan menyentakkan indra pendengaranmu.

CKITTT!

BRAAKK!

Kau terbelalak ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri tubuh mungil gadis kecilmu terpental sampai keujung jalan. Serta merta kau berlari, menghampiri tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Kau menangis, menyalahkan dirimu dan memanggil-manggil nama gadis yang tengah sekarat itu. kau terpana, ketika manikmu melihat sepasang klorofil itu tetap terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Orang tuanya datang dan menangisi apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Kau pun juga seperti itu, kau hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga keesokan harinya dokter mengabarkan bahwa Sakura koma. Gadis kecil itu tak pernah sadar, namun entah kenapa sepasang manik klorofilnya terus terbuka. Seakan terus melihat dunia dari balik segala khayalnya.

Kau terus menerus kalut, didera rasa menyesal. Jika saja kau tak mendorongnya dan memakinya, gadis kecilmu takkan seperti ini. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari kau bercerita, penyebab Sakura menjadi seperti ini. seperti apa yang kau perkirakan sebelumnya, Haruno Kizashi langsung melayangkan tamparan yang sangat keras ke pipimu. Membuat langkahmu terhuyung dan kesadaranmu seolah dihempaskan secara paksa. Namun kau tak gentar, kau mencoba bertahan. Sampai bisa kau lihat tatapan penuh kebencian dari pria paruh baya itu. Sampai Haruno Mebuki mengusirmu secara halus agar Kizashi tak terus-terusan melampiaskan segala emosinya kepadamu.

Kau hanya menurut dan pulang ke rumahmu dalam keadaan hampa. Kau pun akhirnya mengurung diri dan menangisi segalanya.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu dan tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari gadis musim semi itu. gadis kecil itu tetap seperti itu. diam dan diam, namun kondisinya berangsur-angsur membaik. Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga mulai memudar, namun kesadarannya tak pernah kembali. Jiwanya menghilang entah kemana.

Kau mendengar bahwa Haruno Sakura akhirnya pulang, ia hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Karena sang dokter telah yakin bahwa kondisi Sakura secara fisik telah sembuh total.

Haruno Kizashi tak pernah mengijinkanmu menjenguknya, bahkan melihat sosoknya. Lelaki paruh baya itu selalu mengusirmu tiap kali kau bertandang ke sana. hingga kau akhirnya bisa menyentuh sosoknya, bisa membelai pipi tirusnya setelah segala cara kau tempuh. Dan akhirnya kau berujud penuh permohonan pada sang kepala keluarga Haruno. Agar mengijinkanmu untuk merawatnya, menyembuhkan segala luka hatinya dan tuk selalu ada di sisinya.

Melihat keteguhanmu, Kizashi luluh, dan meluluskannya.

Dan kau ingat, setiap hari kau datang kemari untuk menemani gadis kecilmu, sang peri musim semimu.

.

.

Kau tersenyum miris, jemarimu mengenggam jemari lentik milik gadis yang masih terkulai dalam pangkuanmu. Kau tersenyum gentir kala manikmu menangkap sebuah cincin perak sederhana yang bertengger di jari manisnya.

Sekarang gadis kecilmu telah kau miliki. Kau akan selalu berada di sisinya, untuk menjaganya dan untuk menunggunya sampai peri musim semimu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kau akan terus menunggu, terus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

Ketika sinar pagi menyapa dan tirai lembut terbuka akibat sapuan angin. Kau bahkan lupa menutup pintu balkon semalam. Empuknya mimpi tak membuatmu terbangun, malahan kau kembali terlelap sembari tangan besarmu memeluk erat sosok gadis musim semi yang sangat kau sayangi. Kau mengerutkan alismu kala bibirmu merasakan tekanan-tekanan lembut yang membuatmu terusik.

Perlahan kau membuka manikmu, kau terpana, menatap tak percaya ketika sepasang onyx-mu menangkap sepasang klorofil yang menatapmu lembut. Gadis mu tersenyum ceria dan menangkup pipimu, bibir mungilnya yang terlihat agak pucat itu terbuka. Dengan senyum manis ia menyapamu.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayo…?"

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

Gomen, saya malah mempublish fic yang alurnya enggak jelas. ( )


End file.
